


Mine

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, M/M, Red Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux really wants to see Eridan in a corset. Eridan isn't so sure, but maybe all he needs is a little encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

It had seemed a strange request when Sollux first proposed it. Eridan had never once considered the idea of wearing a corset. And why would he? He was male, after all, and corsets were for insecure women who wanted to change their appearance, and there was nothing about Eridan’s perfect visage that needed to be changed!

At first, he turned Sollux down. It was just too weird. But Sollux was insistent. He’d corner Eridan in quiet, unpopulated areas where he hoped no one would see, then press their bodies together and whisper the request into Eridan’s finned ear, his hot breath blowing softly over the sensitive fins, sending a small shiver down Eridan’s spine. But still he refused. Who the hell was Sollux to make such a request anyway? Even if they were matesprits, Eridan was still the highblood. He didn’t want to entertain such a request, but the longer Sollux pursued the idea, the more receptive Eridan became to it, though he didn’t want to admit it. It clearly intrigued Sollux, and Eridan was becoming more and more curious as to why Sollux was so fixated on the idea.

The longer it went on, the more Eridan came to enjoy the frustrated looks on Sollux’s face, and the desperation in his voice.

“Wwhy are you so hung up on the idea?” Eridan would tease, leaving Sollux with a honey hued blush spread over his cheeks.

“B-Becauthe, I…I jutht really wanna thee it!”

“That’s not a good enough reason.” Eridan grinned, watching Sollux squirm, groping for an answer that wouldn’t leave him too embarrassed. Although, he reasoned, it was kind of a weird, embarrassing question to begin with, and he was getting so frustrated with Eridan leading him on then turning him down. The reasoning was sure to flatter Eridan, and flattery was the fastest way to get anywhere with the pompous purple-plasmaed poisson. Sollux’s hands found Eridan’s, and he wove their fingers together, raising their hands along the wall behind Eridan, Sollux leaning into him with his slight weight to feel Eridan’s body against his, gently inhaling and exhaling, the two nearly sharing breath they stood so close together.

“Wwanna try again?” Eridan graciously offered him the chance to tempt him.

“…Because thinthe the idea came to me, I can’t think about anything elthe.” He admitted, “The thought of you thqueethed into a blue and red corthet… It jutht… It getth me tho hot…” Sollux stopped talking as the image once again crossed his mind’s eye, his imagination presenting him with a picture of Eridan stretched out on his back, his midsection enveloped by a tightly-laced corset in Sollux’s own favorite complimentary colors, like a _brand_. His sharp teeth bit down on his lower lip as it trembled, holding back a soft sigh as he envisioned the soft inward curve the corset would afford to Eridan’s waist, imagined the panting sighs that would pass Eridan’s lips as he fought to breathe normally. Eridan watched as the very idea of him wearing this garment reduced Sollux to flustered speechlessness. He couldn’t lie; the knowledge that simply putting on a piece of clothing could turn Sollux into a puddle of goo made it all the more tempting to finally consent to his pleas. Though he feared that if he agreed he’d no longer be able to tease and torment Sollux with the idea. But he hoped that if he agreed, he’d get a new way to tease.

“…Do you havve the corset?” Eridan asked. Sollux looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes, but tried to scale back his excitement. Sollux was terrible at hiding his emotions; he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was so cute, and the fact Sollux seemed to think he could hide his emotions well made it even cuter.

“I-I do…”

“Wwere you so sure I’d say yes?” Eridan was enjoying watching Sollux squirm, and that particular question seemed to set Sollux’s unease at a 7.

“Kinda…”

“…Wwhy’s that?”

“Well, you’re kinda girly.”

“Wwhat?? I am not! I’m a perfect example of masculinity!”

Sollux stared at him, his expression clearly asking Eridan, ‘Are you theriouth?’, though he dared not say it out loud. He’d gotten so close to getting Eridan to agree, he wasn’t about to piss him off and prevent this from happening _again_.

“Okay, fine, you’re hunky, tho can you-”

“I don’t think I believved that.” Eridan wrenched his hands away from Sollux and crossed them firmly over his chest with a pout. He was honestly shocked that anyone thought of him as _girly_. Was it the jewelry he wore that gave Sollux such a ridiculous idea? It was perfectly acceptable for one of his aristocratic rank to adorn themselves with gold and precious jewels to make their rank immediately apparent to the commoners, and not at all girly!

 Sollux sighed, trying to decide whether or not he wanted this enough to grovel.

 _..light grey skin, juxtaposed to bright blue and red alternating silken panels wrapped around that slender torso, forcing him to take rapid, short breaths, gasping as the laces were pulled tighter and tighter, squeezing his body into itself, the knowledge riding high, always on his mind that Sollux had put it on him, Sollux had tightened it until he could barely breathe, and Sollux in turn could barely breathe himself when he looked at the unnatural inward curve of his waist erupt to a swell of slim hips, leading to tapered thighs_ …

Yeah, he wanted it that much.

“I’m wwaitin’.”

“Do you want the truth, or do you want me to make thhit up?”

Eridan looked thoughtful. If he asked Sollux to make something up, he’d know it was a lie. And it’d probably be the opposite of what he thought. And if he asked for the truth he knew he wouldn’t like it. He wanted to end this right here before he heard the truth or a lie, but by now, he actually wanted to put the corset on and let Sollux tighten it until he could barely breathe.

“…Let’s hear the truth.”

“The truth? Alright. The truth ith that I don’t think you’re particularly mathculine. You wear tonth of jewelry and you’ve got that purple thtreak in your hair, you walk kinda like a girl with your hipth thwaying, I thwear I’ve theen you uthe a limp writht more than onthe, you get exthited over ‘cute’ thhit and thqueal like a girl-”

“ _Okay_ , I get it, I act like a girl.” Eridan pouted. Maybe he’d just try on a corset on his own and he’d never let Sollux see. He tried to step away, but Sollux caught his wrists, holding him back. “Let go, Sol.”

“You didn’t let me finith.”

Eridan sighed. He was being charitable now. He pulled his wrist back again and stared at Sollux, unamused.

“Wwell?”

“Tho my point ith, you look kinda girly and act like a girl, but you’re _beautiful_.”

Still not what Eridan wanted to hear. And it wasn’t like he didn’t already _know_ that!

“I wanna thee you in that corthet becauthe I think you’re beautiful, and I want to thee it wrapped around your body, tied there by me. I wanna know it’th alwayth under your clotheth, tho no matter what you’re doing, you’re thinking of me every time you try to exhale, and every time you think of me putting it on you, you remember how I touched you while I lathed you up.” Sollux pulled Eridan back into his arms as he spoke, filling Eridan’s head with thoughts of Sollux’s hands on his body, stroking down the plane of his back, over the rhetorical corset and down to his round ass for a grope. Sollux watched Eridan’s cheeks flush as he apparently approved of what he was hearing, his hands that were pressing flat against Sollux’s chest as a precursor to pushing him away instead relaxed, going up his chest to wrap around Sollux’s neck as the honey blooded troll gave a little more substance to Eridan’s imagination, one arm wound around Eridan’s waist, his other hand pressed to Eridan’s ass, his fingers riding the cleft of his pants, over the seam until his hand slipped between Eridan’s legs from behind, forcing the seadweller to spread his legs to accommodate Sollux’s hand.

Sollux removed his hand, and, preferring a more comfortable angle to work, pressed his palm flat against Eridan’s bulge, experiencing the royal’s shudder not just with his ears but with his own body, Eridan’s chest briefly pressing harder against Sollux’s own.  Sollux rubbed his nose against Eridan’s neck, nudging his delicate gills. His split tongue poked out from between his lips, licking slowly over the steadily beating pulse on Eridan’s neck.

“Well?” Sollux asked.

“Y-Yes…” Eridan replied, breathless. Sollux smiled and stood back, taking Eridan’s hand. Eridan held it tightly, following Sollux to the Gemini’s room, his legs a little shaky. Sollux led Eridan inside, and took a quick peek outside to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, he shut the door, locking it up. He’d waited forever for this, he wanted no interruptions. Anyone who had a problem would just have to fucking wait until his fetish had been suitably satisfied.

Eridan was sitting at the foot of the bed, his head bowed, hands clasped together. He heaved a deep sigh, and was suddenly seized with thoughts of his breath restricted by Sollux’s little garment, his every inhale, ever exhale controlled by Sollux and how tightly he decided to bind Eridan inside the corset. He shuddered deeply, fingers digging into the blankets as his bulge ached, pressing against his pants. Eridan moaned softly, gently palming the bulge, only for his hand to be slapped away by Sollux.

“Wwhat the fuck??” Eridan demanded an explanation, but Sollux offered none, instead getting on his knees and digging under his bed. He pulled out a black box tied up with a black ribbon, and set it down on the bed. Eridan turned, sitting on his knees on the blankets as he watched Sollux untie the box with the utmost care, gently removing the ribbon and then the top. Inside lay dark maroon paper. Sollux brushed the paper aside and pulled out a gaudy bright blue and red striped corset. Eridan almost needed sunglasses to look at the thing, so eye searing were the alternating shades.

“Oh my Cod. Did you havve that thing custom made?”

“Yeah…” Sollux muttered, sounding a bit embarrassed that he’d gone so far as to custom order a corset to wrap around his matesprit. Eridan grinned, pleased to hear this bit of information.

“That is so precious I don’t even havve wwords for it.”

“Thut up! Jutht… Take off your thirt!”

“Wwhat’s a ‘thirt’?” Eridan asked with a little smirk. “I’vve nevver heard of that wword.”

Sollux stared at Eridan, his expression promising Eridan that at some point in the future he would feel pain for making fun of his lisp.

“Your turtleneck. Would you pleathe remove it.” Sollux was unlacing the corset, and the obvious care he took in unfixing the laces annoyed Eridan, moreso when he was so rude and demanding to the seadweller. Who the hell did he think he was dealing with, some mangy lowblood commoner? Eridan Ampora did not play second fiddler to some motherglubbin’ _lingerie._

He briefly entertained himself with thoughts of postponing this even longer. He could find an excuse or make one up and leave and enjoy listening to Sollux cuss and lisp through the door, but… Dammit, Sollux had convinced him. At some point in the future he would make Sollux feel pain for treating clothing better than him. His urge for vengeance temporarily put aside, Eridan unceremoniously whipped off his turtleneck and flopped it onto the bed somewhere, then fetched it and folded it nicely, putting it aside. Sollux wasn’t the only one who could treat clothing well. And then, realizing this would probably lead to pailing, Eridan pulled off his pants as well, discarding every scrap of clothing until he was down to his dark and light purple striped boxer briefs.

“Alright. Could you turn around?” Sollux asked, holding up the unlaced corset.

“Are you sure you wwant me wwearin’ your precious corset?” Eridan asked, his indignation at witnessing Sollux handle the corset so lovingly obvious in his voice.

“…Yeah?” Sollux thankfully wasn’t privy to Eridan’s weird thoughts, so he had no idea where this apparent butthurt had come from. “I had thith made with you in mind. I wouldn’t want anyone elthe wearing it.” __

“Wwait… You had it made for _me?”_

“I told you that already! I thaid it’th cuthtom-made!”

“…But you didn’t say it wwas custom-made for me. I thought it wwas just custom made for your wweird kinks.” He figured Sollux just had it ready for whoever his matesprit wound up being.

“It’th not weird!” Sollux angrily defended himself, “But thethe need thpethific meathurementth.”

“Howw did you get my measurements?”

“I-look, will you jutht turn around??” Sollux demanded. He’d already waited this long!

Eridan stared at Sollux a moment longer, still surprised to hear the thing had been made especially for him. Now… Now he didn’t mind so much that Sollux had treated it so lovingly. It had been made for his beloved matesprit, so he was careful with it. Eridan turned around quickly before the other noticed him blushing, so he was kneeling on the bed with his back to Sollux.

Sollux reached under Eridan’s arms and held the corset flat against his stomach. Eridan cradled his arms against himself to hold it in place, still reeling from the fact this thing had been ordered and made for him. He stroked his fingers over the bright silk, now finding himself able to admire the striking colors against his grey skin. He looked over his shoulder and found Sollux hard at work, lacing it up. The honeyblood was careful with his task, trying to just concentrate on lacing Eridan up right now. Once he was done, he could touch him all the wanted. But it was hard to resist.

They were both silent as Sollux tied him up, until at last he was ready to begin tightening the laces.

“Get ready, okay? It’th gonna thtart getting tighter.”

Eridan nodded, fisting the blankets. He felt the corset suddenly closing in tighter and he gasped, eyes wide. He hadn’t known what to expect, so the first sensation of tightness around his ribs had been a little alarming.

“You okay?” Sollux asked, his voice getting softer now, his hand grazing over Eridan’s side. Eridan felt the ghost of his hand through the lingerie and shivered a little, nodding. So far it wasn’t too bad. He could still breathe. And yet, slowly, but surely, the corset started to feel like it was right up against his ribcage, rudely tugging in his waist to an unnatural slimness. It was hard to exhale. No matter how deeply he inhaled, the stiff fabric refused to allow his chest to expand past a certain point, the steel boning reinforcing those boundaries. His torso was held rigid, forcing him into perfect posture, though it made movement awkward since he wasn’t used to being unable to move his spine. While he was still trying to get used to breathing, he caught sight of Sollux in the mirror set across from the bed, the honey blood eyeing him like candy, and Sollux did have such a nasty sweet tooth.

“Wwell, Captor? Wwas it wworth the wwait?” Eridan asked breathlessly, the new restrictions on his body making it hard to even speak normally.

Sollux’s eyes raked over Eridan’s form, the smooth, slim, serpentine figure of his body, the bright, garish colors Sollux called his own wrapped around the seadweller like he’d just marked Eridan as _his_.

 “Oh _Gog_ …” Sollux sighed, the flush on his face ripening to a warm amber shade. He reached up with lightly trembling fingers, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

“It wath _definitely_ worth the wait.”

He wrapped his hands around Eridan’s thin waist, rubbing his palms slowly up and down the slight curve. Eridan sighed softly, feeling Sollux’s touch even through the material, though he felt far less than he wanted to. He felt Sollux’s hands crawling over his waist, his chest and back, but it was starting to annoy him because clearly, Sollux was getting more out of this than Eridan was. And didn’t he deserve to be pampered? Wasn’t it the duty of the lower bloods to cater to their high bloods? And Eridan had indulged Sollux’s desire to see him in a corset. Now it was Eridan’s turn to be indulged.

Eridan, still on hands and knees, backed up just a bit, enough to gently bump and grind against Sollux, smiling wickedly when he felt the lowblood’s stiff bulge.

“Wwoww, this _really_ gets you off, doesn’t it?” Eridan asked, “Wwhat is it? The corset itself? Do you just like havving your matesprit in sexy lingerie?”

“N-No.” Sollux shook his head, “If it wath jutht to thee you in lingerie, I would’ve bought matching pantieth.”

The lowblood returned Eridan’s wicked little grin, giving his ass a firm slap. Eridan gasped, giving a soft little moan, a reaction neither of them had expected. Sollux chuckled, hooking his fingers under the waist of Eridan’s boxer-briefs, gently tugging them down. On his right ass cheek, Sollux saw a light purple hand mark. It looked beautiful on Eridan’s round bottom, but he noticed the color already beginning to fade. He intended to make it a little more permanent.

“But I told you already. I wanted to thee it wrapped around you, holding you. I wanted it in thethe colorth becauthe they’re _my_ colorth, and you… You’re _mine_.” Sollux’s breath sounded ragged as he growled out the possessive declaration, his fingers smoothing over the purple print on Eridan’s skin. He brought his hand back and brought it down hard, Eridan crying out, both in shock and in pleasure. He’d never thought something so commonly used as punishment on children would feel so good in a pailing act. But he liked it. He liked the sting when Sollux’s skin connected with his, he liked the soft, pleasant burn, and if Sollux’s expression was anything to go on, the honeyblood liked the color it was leaving on his grey skin.

Eridan leaned over so his face was pressed into the blankets, and lifted his hips up more, hoping to give Sollux a hint. Thankfully, Sollux was not daft, and he accepted Eridan’s suggestion with enthusiasm. Sollux folded his hands over both sides of the royal’s ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh for a moment before his fingers began to wander. His thumb brushed over the slit of Eridan’s nook, the seadweller’s thighs shivering in response. Sollux rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, feeling that he’d gathered some lubrication from that brief contact.

“You liked that, huh?” Sollux asked, pulling Eridan’s boxer briefs down his thighs, the seadweller squirming to help Sollux pull them off, throwing them carelessly over his shoulder. Sollux removed his shirt and unbuttoned his own pants, then rolled to his side, pulling them down and trying to kick them off, like they were stuck. That’s what he gets for wearing his pants so damn tight. Finally he removed them, getting his chance to remove his own underwear, his twin bulges standing out hard and proud and aching to be buried to the hilt inside Eridan. He returned to his knees behind Eridan, taking a moment to admire the view of the purple-blooded seatroll bent over and on display for him, wet and eager, wrapped up in a tacky red and blue corset and breathing hard, his hips gently swaying as his claws dug into Sollux’s sheets, the honey blood’s name passing his lips in soft, pleading sighs. He never wanted anyone else to see this. It was such a beautiful, enticing sight, and it was all his.

Sollux slipped two fingers into Eridan’s open nook, Eridan letting out a soft, high-pitched whine. His hips started to move back against Sollux’s hand, desperate for his touch now.

“S-Sollux…” Eridan pleaded with him, rocking his hips forward and back, shivering as he forced Sollux’s fingers deep inside his nook, then pulled back, circling his hips to tease himself with barely penetrating fingers. Sollux introduced a third finger, pushing them in slowly and spreading them within Eridan, reducing the proud seadweller to a trembling mass who’d forgotten his words and could only moan and keen and look back at Sollux over his shoulder, their gazes meeting over a plain of red and blue silk, Eridan’s eyes begging Sollux to do something about the burning ache he felt throughout his body.

Somewhere between the two of them, one of them had remembered a bucket. Sollux couldn’t remember summoning it and he didn’t think Eridan currently had the ability to perform such a complicated task, but right now he couldn’t care less which of them had summoned the stupid thing. He left it aside for the time being, happy it was at least there so they didn’t have to fumble for one when the time came to use it.

He slid his fingers from Eridan’s nook, slowly rubbing over the slit once more before his slick fingers rubbed over Eridan’s other hole, the contact there seeming to surprise the seadweller, who looked back with wide eyes to figure out what Sollux was doing. Every time they pailed, Sollux always used just one bulge (alternating between them so the bulges wouldn’t, in Sollux’s words, ‘Get jealouth’. Eridan always rolled his eyes when Sollux insinuated that his bulges possessed sentient thought and emotions, but then again, Eridan had his own weird behaviors ((occasional skirts)), so he just let Sollux be weird and act like his bulges could think and become insulted.) , but as Eridan tried to reconnect with his ability to think and wonder what Sollux was doing so he could ask, the honeyblood answered his question, pushing a lubricated finger into Eridan’s hole, sliding it back and forth. Was he planning on using that hole this time? The thought both intrigued and alarmed Eridan, since it had never been used for that purpose before, and despite how strange it felt to have Sollux’s finger in that hole, it’s not like it felt bad.

Eridan tried to angle his hips upward a bit more, but found the corset was once again in his way, preventing him from curving his spine, the undergarment holding it rigidly straight against his will.

“Shh, I hear you,” Sollux soothed the royal, his free hand rubbing over Eridan’s smooth ass, giving the other side a slap that made him clench and cry out. He moved his finger in and out of Eridan’s hole, massaging the tight muscles until they relaxed, growing used to the sensation of being invaded. The process began anew when the tech nerd added a second finger. Eridan wasn’t sure about this now. That felt… Weird. But Sollux continued, clearly having an idea in mind that wasn’t occurring to Eridan, his fingers gently spreading, coaxing the muscles to let him in. When at last it started to feel good to Eridan, Sollux pulled his fingers out entirely, and Eridan wanted to slap him for not getting on with it.

“Ready?” Sollux asked. Eridan nodded, rocking his ass back against Sollux’s hips, able to feel the shaft of one bulge against his wet nook. He felt Sollux’s bulge pressing against his nook, which surprised him, since Sollux had been playing with the other hole. And then he felt the second bulge pressing against his other hole, Sollux moving his hips forward slowly, pressing them both in at the same time.

“Oh Cod!” Eridan gasped, involuntarily moving back against Sollux to take in more. He moaned, fisting the blankets under his hands as he felt his hole spreading to accommodate one bulge, while his nook eagerly gobbled up the other. Words once again failed Eridan as Sollux invaded him, and finally he resolved to stop trying to think, and just enjoy the sensation of being filled in two holes at once.

“Nnnh…” He sighed, feeling Sollux pull back, then push forward, his bulges forcing their way in deeper than before. Sollux was feeling rather breathless himself. He’d only ever enjoyed the sensation of one bulge in Eridan’s nook, the other bulge either rubbing against Eridan’s other hole or between his legs, with the seadweller’s thighs clamped together to tightly squeeze his extra bulge, but he’d always wanted to use them both at the same time. As he’d hoped, it felt amazing to have both bulges enveloped by Eridan’s snug holes, the royal trembling under him, hips squirming as he whimpered and vocalized, the sight of the corset, Sollux’s claim of ownership ever present as he looked down on his highblood matesprit.

Sollux pulled back once more, holding onto Eridan’s hips and looking down, watching Eridan’s nook open to let him back into the tight heat, the muscles of his other hole stretching, the feeling sending little bolts of pleasure up Eridan’s rigidly straight spine. He rocked his hips forward then, both bulges seated completely within the highblood.

“Oohhh…” Eridan sighed, circling his hips to really feel Sollux’s bulges inside him, his own bulge standing hard and proud, the tip flushed purple with his arousal. Sollux leaned over Eridan’s form, his arms lining up with Eridan’s as he settled his hands on top of the highblood’s, weaving their fingers together, feeling the slick fabric of the corset against his bare chest. The steel boning pressed into Sollux’s ribs and he pressed back against them, Eridan whimpering under Sollux’s added weight.

“You feel me?” Sollux’s lips were right by Eridan’s ear, his breath hot on the other troll’s skin. He bucked his hips, to show Eridan what he meant.

“Y-Yeah…” Eridan gasped, his fingers clenching tighter between Sollux’s.

“I’m in you,” Sollux whispered, rolling his hips in, grinding lightly against Eridan, his bulges shifting ever so slightly inside him, “I’m in you, I’m on you, you’re wrapped up in my colorth, tied up by me,” Sollux pulled his hand free from Eridan’s to stroke down his chest and stomach, over the corset that made it hard to breathe too deeply, “…Right now, you’re more mine than you’ve ever been before. And it’th gonna thtay that way.”

Eridan shook under Sollux, hit by the fierce, possessive words Sollux was telling him.

“I want you to keep thith corthet on tho you’ll always know that you’re mine.” Sollux traced his two tongues over Eridan’s neck, kissing the throbbing pulse that beat extra hard thanks to the corset restricting Eridan’s airflow. “When you undretthh and look in the mirror I want you to remember thethe wordth, and remember thith moment. And remember that you’re mine.”

Sollux kissed Eridan’s jaw and nuzzled their heads together, their horns bumping together. Eridan held his head against Sollux’s, prolonging the contact between their horns, rubbing them against each other.

“Alright?” Sollux asked.

“Only if you’re mine.” Eridan whispered, his voice shaky, punctuated by heavy breaths. Sollux smiled, wrapping his arm around Eridan’s waist in a one-armed embrace.

“I’m alwayth yourth, Eridan.”

“Wwill you fuckin’ pail me noww??” Eridan whined in more of a complaining tone than before, looking back at Sollux with his very best pout. Sollux snorted in amusement, returning his hand to rest over Eridan’s, clutching his fingers, the soft webs between the seadweller’s fingers pressed against each of Sollux’s digits.

“Ath you withh,  princthetthh,” “That’s _Prince_ , not _Prince-_ aahh!”

Sollux gleefully cut him off mid-complaint, dragging his hips back, only to slam back in, surprising Eridan with an unexpected jolt through his body.

“F-Fuck, Sollux…”

The lowblood gripped his matesprit’s hips, nails digging in as he finally started to rock, working up a rhythm that started out slow, dragging each inch out of Eridan’s dually filled holes, the seadweller’s eyes rolling back in his head as he groaned, his teeth then clenching to bite back a cry as Sollux pounded back in, pulling out, then in. Eridan couldn’t arch his back, the steel boning on the corset holding him straight, so he arched his neck instead, clawing at Sollux’s blankets as the rhythm picked up. Soon Eridan was crying out as he pleased, without a thought or a care as to whether or not anyone should wander by and hear them.

“S-Sol… Sollux!” Eridan screamed for his matesprit, Sollux’s lips suddenly on his skin, kissing from his collar bone to his shoulder, to the center of his back, kissing a trail from the base of his neck down to the top of the corset, then licking back up. His kisses went to the other side of Eridan’s neck and nibbled lightly, his long front teeth (the bane of his exithtenthe) prickling his grey skin, almost tickling until Sollux bit down, tearing another cry from Eridan’s lips. Sollux pulled back and saw deep purple blood welling up, and he leaned back over to kiss it away. That bite mark on the back of his neck was beautiful. And like the corset, only Sollux would know it was there.

Sollux sat back on his knees and set one hand at the base of Eridan’s back, snaking it upward and drawing invisible twisting patterns on the silk, until he’d reached Eridan’s skin again, and set his hand on one shoulder, then brought the other forward to Eridan’s other shoulder. Sollux pushed Eridan down against the bed, pressing down on his shoulders and forcing his ass up high, using this new angle to press in deep, lightly rolling his hips to make his bulges rub along the inside of Eridan’s nook and hole.

“B-Bucket… The bucket!” Eridan gasped, leaving Sollux to briefly wonder if it had been Eridan who’d summoned it, but then he realized he didn’t care, and pulled it over, carefully positioning the bucket under Eridan’s hips. Sollux reached around and grabbed ahold of Eridan’s finned bulge, brushing the soft fins with his thumb. Eridan gasped, bucking his hips forward, uttering a soft, frantic little moan. Sollux smiled and rolled the fins between thumb and forefinger, enjoying watching as Eridan slowly lost control, rolling his head back and rolling his hips from side to side, mumbling Sollux’s name under his breath faster and slowly getting louder until he gasped suddenly and loudly, hunching (with a straight back) over the bucket. Sollux fisted his bulge, giving him long, slow strokes until the seadweller spasmed, involuntarily bucking his hips forward as his genetic material splattered out into the bucket.

“Hnn.. Ahh!” Eridan sighed, feeling calm and pleasure and no thoughts wash over him. He smiled, feeling Sollux’s hands draining the last drops of genetic material out of him, lavishing him with the final flurries of pleasure. Sollux slipped his bulges out of Eridan and brought them together in his fist, working on emptying himself into the bucket. He looked back at Eridan’s sweet ass, the seadweller now resting on his side and enjoying the post-pailing glow. Sollux grit his teeth and moved the pail aside, grabbed Eridan’s hips and pulled him back up, pushing both bulges right back into Eridan’s slick hole and nook.

“Ahh! Sollux! Wwhat’re you doin’??”

“I told you,” Sollux grunted between hard, powerful thrusts, “You’re _mine_. I wanna thee my genetic material leaking outta your nook!”

“You havve to-uhhn! You havve to use the bucket!” Eridan cried, his face buried in the blankets he tore up with his claws.

“No one’ll know.” Sollux assured him. Besides, it wasn’t like the imperial drones kept track of where every drop of genetic material went. He’d gone so far as to tie Eridan up in a corset and take both of his holes at once, he might as well go all the way.

Eridan whimpered, feeling flutters of pleasure in his abdomen from the thought of Sollux finishing inside him and _not_ inside a pail. It was so dirty. It was so unheard of. So _forbidden_.

“Nnhh… Ahh! AAHH!!” Sollux cried, thrusting his hips once, then twice more, his heart pounding as he felt his genetic material squirting out, inside Eridan. “Oh Gog... Oohh…”

He lazily pulled out once he was spent, and sat back on his knees. Eridan stayed where he was, ass up, glancing back at Sollux. The honeyblood slipped a finger into Eridan’s raw nook, pressing into the puddle of genetic material, a grin crawling over his face as it started to ooze out.

“Fuck…” He muttered, feeling Eridan’s muscles squeeze around his finger, pushing more out. Sollux set both his hands on Eridan’s ass, rubbing his round rear as he stared at his material leaking out of Eridan’s nook. Sollux crawled over Eridan and slipped his arms around him, holding the royal close. Sollux laid them down on their sides, hugging Eridan and hooking his chin over the other’s shoulder. “Mine… All mine. Tho beautiful, and all mine…”

Eridan smiled, feeling warm and happy, and pretty much like he was fucking glowing. He clasped his arms over Sollux’s, looking back at him.

“Since wwhen are you so possessivve?”

“…I dunno. Thinthe awhile, I guetthh…” Sollux hid his face in Eridan’s hair. He smelled like salt water and hair spray. He stroked Eridan’s hair and rubbed their horns together, feeling Eridan respond, bumping his horns back against Sollux’s.

Truthfully, for Sollux, the possessive words, the corset, the reminders that Eridan was his… It was the closest he could get to telling Eridan he loved him. Maybe someday he’d find the courage to actually tell him, but until then, this would have to do. For now, Eridan was his. And someday he’d tell him he loved him.


End file.
